User talk:Winx4life
Go ahead! ^^ --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi welcome to my talk page I will keep you informed on whats goin on! There is going to be a new www.winxclub.com website in fall. And a new virtual world also coming out in fall. So if you are playing the old virtual world and can't buy anything then naybe thas why. If you have any question let me know Magix Winx Harmonix 01:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Winx4life Magix Winx Harmonix 01:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't have the right to unblock this page before Season 5 starts airing because it is the other admins who decided to protect it when I was inactive. Write your information on the Talk:Bloom page and I will then add it to the trivia. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 03:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Neha!I saw ur comment and Roxy has 1 x.It's okay of what u said.FloraEnchantix (talk) 11:09, August 22, 2012 (UTC) OMG guess what THE NEW WINX CLUB SITE HAS BEEN REVIELD!!!! So far they have a few articles and two new thing in the news, one of them is the October forum. You can log-in your avitar but you cannot buy cloths or get your money yet, cuz they are still working on it. Also they are working on taking the old topics from the forum to the forum, also if you go to the website and click forum it will tell you that. Here is a link to the new site, it's same as the frist but I'll still give you it. Here it is www.winxclub.com. Once you have checked it out let me know if you like the old or new one better, personally I like the old one it will take me some time to get use to this new one. Well when the site gets updated I'll let you know. TTYL. OKAY!, sorry I haven't been updating alot, been busy. Okay to start it Off, the new forum page is up, there are some difficulies on it, such as, where it says respond it says "respodi" or something like that, it's in another language, also there are looking for new people to do the new winx magazing, so incase you've been waiting for it, now you know why a new one hasn't been posted. Also the avitar part is STILL under construction, well I can't blame them, there are ALOT of useres, I hope they have it up BEFORE 2013 *sigh*. Also they have al kinds of awesome articles, like art, how to dance, what kind of music animals like, up heard me, what kind of music animals like. Also for December they have a avad calender , which is a day ahead of U.S. days, but WHO CARES! Also they have all kinds of other articles, even how to make your room stylish, from the winx perspective. Also the place where you can find out more about the winx is like a scrap bookk. Well thats all for now, to find out more of the new winx site use this link, www.winxclub.com Magix Winx Harmonix 02:45, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Magix Winx Harmonix 23:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes please I always wondered how you get does? Also did you check out the new site? I have been waiting for someone to reply. Magix Winx Harmonix 16:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) im a little girl that loves winx club but the 14th episode is not out by any chance you could find a link that can help us watc the 14th episode please. I beg you. please, 22:49, December 20, 2012 (UTC)alison